The Unthinkable Has Happened
by KillMeWithWords
Summary: Um James sets up a date with someone he's met online one thing leads to another. It results in someone dying. check this story out if you wanna know what's up. Rated T there might be mention of inhumne activities and language. I'll change it if told too.
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

I waited anxiously looking around waiting for him. I breathed in as I walked in the coffee shop that we agreed on meeting. I walked straight to the cash register "Can I get a hot chocolate and that please?" I asked looking at the blond cashier. I smiled at the resemblance he had with Kendall. "Yeah sure." He said lazily, but then smiled at me. He cut a piece from the chocolate cake I'd ask for. He put it on a plate and put it on the counter between us. He grabbed a spoon and handed it to me. I grabbed it and got a spoonful of cake and put it in my mouth. I moaned at the delicious tasting treat as soon as it hit my taste buds. "This is really good!" I complemented. "Yeah, well it's going to be $12.50" he said getting my hot chocolate. I put the spoon down on the pate and reached for my wallet. A hand gave the cashier money and I followed the hand to see what it was attached to. It was a attached to a man that had to be at least 3 inches taller than me. He had honey brown hair and light blue eyes. His hair was short like Logan's length maybe a little shorter than Logan's. "James?" he asked unsure if he was asking the right person. "Jeff?" I asked in response. He laughed a bit "Yes, that's me." He said reaching out his hand. I shook it "I'm glad it was you and not some stranger that I paid for." He joked. "Yeah, you never know now a day's what creepy person you'll meet." I joked on. "Yeah, well you don't like you'd do anything to me." he said giving me a once over. I shifted my weight to get my hot chocolate and cake. "Thanks for paying." I said taking a sip from my hot chocolate. I jumped at the heat burning my lip. "Oh, did you burn yourself? Here let me help you." He said blowing on my top lip. I moved back on sheer instinct. "Oh sorry I forgot closeness is always awkward on the first date." He laughed walking to the table, so we had space. "You think this is a date?" I asked a bit intrigued now. "Well aren't all meetings date? It's just how they end when you can become involved in a relationship." He said lifting an eyebrow. "Oh nice save Jeff, Is that what you tell all the boys my age?" I teased, sitting down in a table. Jeff sat across from me with his hands on the table. "Yes, I use it for special occasions like this one." He said putting his hands together. "Oh now I feel special." I laughed a bit "You should be. You wouldn't believe how excited I was when you told me you finally wanted to meet me." He said leaning in. I smiled "I can only imagine Jeff. It's a good thing I have an overactive imagination." I said hinting a bit. Jeff bit his lip and smiled. "So tell me Jeff did you really shoot Nicole Scherizinger?" I asked changing the subject. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and took a bit from my cake, but not taking my eyes off of Jeff. "Yeah, I did before she was famous though." He said matter-of-factly. My mouth dropped "That's crazy, how was it?" I asked. "Well even back then she was smoking hot man." He said he slowly shook his head once with his eyes closed as he said "Smoking hot" I gasped. "You know I'm going to marry her." I stated. He laughed "Well when you do I hope I'll be invited." He joked. "Of course you will be and all the big shots I'll know when I'm famous." I said continuing on joking. I looked out the window and saw a flyer for Young money. "You know my friend Kendall didn't want to go to the Young Money concert with me last Saturday." I said before he could say anything. "Aw, that's a shitty friend. He knows how much you like Young money. Well good news I went and I just downloaded a demo that's coming out sometime next fall." He smirked. My mouth dropped once again. "What! No way you got the leaked demos!" I exclaimed loudly. "Say it louder please, so the authorities can hear you." He joked and looked around briefly then smiled at me. I looked down at the table and noticed my hand took up half of the table. I looked back up at Jeff. "So I take it that you don't like going places alone." He said humor aside. I nodded "Yeah, like I said earlier you don't know who you're going to meet." I said seriously. "Smart boy." He smiled proudly. "Hey, I'm not a boy I'm sixteen." I said offended. I hated that word "boy"

"Your right you're not a boy." He said giving me another once over. I cleared my throat. "So going back to my place is out of the question there huh?" he asked a bit disappointed. "Hmmm, maybe it depends." I said shrugging taking another sip. "Oh on what?" he asked now interested. I smiled at the sudden mood change. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back on my chair. "On if you're going to let me listen to that Young money demo." I said causally. "I don't know. Would you have to be insane to come back to a complete stranger's house?" he said lifting an eyebrow. "Well 5 out of 6 doctors would probably agree with that." I smirked. "Ok let's go if you want." He said getting up. "Ok, but first let me go pee." I said getting up without waiting for him.

I got to the bathroom and stared at the reflection. I sighed while leaning in the sink and then checked my phone. Nothing new was on my phone. I checked the mirror and ran my lucky comb through my hair a couple times then walked out. There Jeff stood beside the bathroom door. I jumped at the sight. I clenched my chest. "God, Jeff you scared me." I laughed nervously. He smiled a flirtatious smile "Well I needed to make you weren't going to make a run for it." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Nah, I feel like today is going to be unforgettable." I smiled up at him. He returned the smile. "Oh me too, me too." He said softly. "Whoa, is that your car?" I asked with amazement. It was a gold 1978 T roof Trans Am. "You like?" he asked walking to the driver's side. "I like." I confirmed. "Do you want to call someone to let them know where you'll be?" he asked getting in the car. "I will in a minute, right now I need to admire the beauty of this car." I said aghast by the wonderful car. I watched how the sun shined down on the gold paint. "Well come on let's get to my house and get the party started." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed "Jeff your such a 'tard." I said waving a hand at him and got in the Trans Am. I rubbed a hand on the door still enchanted and we were off zooming away from Los Angeles and me without a care.

**A/N: Guess who's back? Shady's back haha sorry I meant me. Well I got the idea watching a movie and I wanted to get it down on here so tell me do you like it? Should I continue it or no? Well I hope you all are having a splendid day and please review, favorite or subscribe. The idea is James meets a guy from the internet and he goes back to the dude's place and the unthinkable happens and that's all your getting I can't give you more without spoiling the storyline. You know how the saying goes "You can't have ice cream before dinner without spoiling it." Ok will that's what my mom says, but hey it still works right anyways I don't really have it planned out, but I kinda maybe sorta know where it's going. Ha. Hopefully you like it and I'll try my hardest to make this one longer than the last one. **


	2. Dont You Know The Harm A Stranger Can Do

**Don't You Know Being Alone With A Stranger Is Dangerous?**

I went into his apartment it was in the layout of a metropolitan apartment. The color scheme was white, gray, and black. "Nice Place you got here." I said dropping my ignored book bag on the floor.

I glided my hand on the silver couch smiling at him. "Thanks, I try to keep this place in order." He said walking to his kitchen.

I sat on the couch resting my elbows on my knees and looked around seeing naked guys and girls that

couldn't be much older than me. "Who are all these um people?" I asked getting up to get a closer look at the poster of half naked kids.

"Oh there just models I took pictures of." He said entering back the living room. "Hmmm, is that illegal to take picture of underage kids like this?" I asked looking at a particular picture of a girl.

"Well it's not like their completely naked you know." He said standing close to me. I turned to face

unprepared of the closeness. I stepped back and he handed me a drink.

I looked down at the drink not taking it instantly. "What's wrong?" He asked still offering me the drink I hesitated

"Uh well you know what they teach us kids to not take anything we didn't pour ourselves." I said

rubbing the back of my neck nervously. He smiled and went back to the kitchen "Ok, that's a smart move why don't you pour us something to drink

then?" he asked. I groaned "Oh no its fine you went through all that trouble to make it." I followed him to the kitchen he had already poured the drinks down the drain.

"No I rather you trust me." he smirked putting the cups back in the cabinets. I shrugged "Ok." I said and got two other cups and went to the refrigerator.

I looked in it. There was V8, grape juice, coke, and rum. I smiled "Health nut are you?" he laughed as I getting the orange juice and the vodka.

"You said to start the party." I said holding up the bottle of rum. "Oh well let's." he said coming the kitchen.

As I poured the orange juice and rum in both cups he got close me and whispered in my ear. "You're a very handsome boy I want to shoot you." I felt his breath on my neck.

I shuddered, and I turned around handing him mixed drink. I smiled "That would be great." I said getting away from the closeness.

"So, um tell me how does it feel to have very pretty girls and guys lusting always trying to looking beautiful for you?" I asked walking back to the living room.

"Did you ever…um…bang them?" I asked as if I'd asked this question to everyone. "Heh, well they don't do anything their make-up

and hairstylist does that and their never alone with me." he said smiling avoiding my eyes. "So you ever think about it?" I asked watching him shift

weight. "Well…to tell you the truth…yeah I mean look at them." He said looking at me. "Oh nice I see you point." I lied; in fact I was disgusted by

that. There just barely getting over puberty. "So you said you wanted to take pictures of me, well let do it." I said as I gulped down the rest of my

drink stared to feel a little bit of the buzz. "Uh, are you sure?" he said unsurely, but his eyes said otherwise. "Um, not yet but I will when I get

some more of this in me." I lifted the cup in the air insinuating to get more coke and rum. He laughed "Ok well let me set up." He said walking to a

door that was dark. "No, let's do it here." I grabbed his arm. He looked down and then at me with lust in his eyes. I quickly let go of his arm. "No, I

shoot everyone in my studio." He said pointing to the back room. I choked down of my spit as I swallowed. "Well you know I'm not everyone." I

said covering my uneasiness. He sighed "No the lighting's all wrong plus the living isn't giving off the vibe I want for you." He said with his eyes

half open. "Oh come on I like it here and if you say you're such a great photographer, then you can deal with a challenge." I said smiling

crookedly. He licked his lips "But I would still like it in my studio." He leaving before I could get any protest in. I sighed made myself another drink

and downed the drink fast and walked to his stereo and played whatever techno music he had in it. "Come on Jeff shoot me." I shouted above

the music."I told you I don't shoot anyone outside of my studio." He shouted with his camera in hand. I smiled seductively and began to dance to

the music. "And I told you I'm not like everyone." I said still dancing while taking my black vest off. I looked at him he was taking picture, but he

kept stopping to rub his temple. I smiled "What's wrong Jeff?" I asked kind of laughing. He shook his head and continued to take my picture. He

stopped taking pictures "This isn't right James take your shirt off your toned I can tell." He smiled weakly. My smile disappeared "What?" I asked

maybe I didn't hear him right."You heard me take your shirt." He demanded hinting harshness. I looked at him "I don't know if I should." I said

"James take that shirt off." He slurped. "Ok." I said softly as I watched him sway. I felt as if I was losing balance like the couch was wobbling

underneath me and then a thud was heard I looked at Jeff and saw him on the floor. I smirked and jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone and dialed.

**A/N: Don't you just love the way I ended the chapter? Who do you think James called? What's he got planned for Jeff? Is Jeff creepy? Haha I feel like an announcer of some show. Well came back next time I update to see what's going to happen to James and Jeff. You never know James is a bit drunk, so who knows how this will turn out. Well review, favorite, or subscribe to this story. Oh and check out my other stuff sometime ;) if you want well peace out everyone have a good weekend trying to figure out what's going to happen next. By the way just wondering what's a guilty pleasure song you all have? Mine is sadly Telephone haha. This better? Sorry I wasn't aware it was hard to read well if this better, than I'll write like this. Sorry for the inconvince you guys :)**


	3. It's On

**It's on**

"_Did you do it?"_

"_Almost, just making sure you're going to pick up after I'm done."_

Kendall laughed _"Of course I would. It's all part of the plan James"_

"_Ok, I'll call you when I'm done." _I said and hung up.

I turned back to the unconscious Jeff I put my phone in my book bag and looked around. I had to work fast before I looked around his apartment to see anything I could use and found a chair. I grabbed it and rolled it back to the living room.

There I hauled Jeff's body onto the chair (which wasn't easy if you ask me. the damn chair kept rolling away.) Finally I got him on it and grabbed my book bag and looked for duct tape.

I taped Jeff to the chair more than needed by hey I can never be too safe. As soon as I knew that he was bonded to chair without any escape, I took the liberty to look through his apartment to see the sick shit he had.

I began my search in his bedroom. What better place than the bedroom right? Any guy would hide things there. It's like their sacred chamber. I looked through his drawers and found nothing, and then I searched his bed.

I searched high and low in his room and nothing. I thought about searching in his nightstand. I got off my knees and slowly made my way to the nightstand.

I heard Jeff start yelling for help. I ran towards him grabbing my book bag getting duct tape. I quickly slapped it on his mouth. "Quiet." I hissed. He began struggling against the hold of the tape.

I smiled at his attempt. "Oh, Jeffy Jeff you won't get out of that now. Why don't you just relax." I said mockingly.

I took the tape off of his mouth. "Why am I the one tied up, I thought we were playing?" He said panic in his voice subsided. I looked at his in disgust "We're not playing anymore Jeff. We're in the real world now." I said calmly getting close to his face.

"What the fuck are you saying?" He said the panic shook his voice. He began to struggle and yell again. This time I grabbed a bottle of bleach I had in book bag and sprayed him in the mouth twice.

"I said quiet." I growled in a loud whimpered "Tell me Jeff where do you keep it." I asked looking straight into those icy eyes of his. I could see the fear and anger in them.

"What?" He asked whipping his head away from my gaze. I glared at him for playing dumb."You know exactly what. The porn Jeff, the pictures you have of kids naked that aren't models." I said making him look at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about James. I'm a nice guy." He pleaded, trying to get out of my grip. I let go of him and narrowed my eyes. "If don't tell me, but I'll have you know I have all the time I want to find it on my own." I warned him.

"Don't you think your parent are going to worry about that?" he asked as I walked to his studio."They work, so they won't notice my absence." I said causally opening the door to his studio."Oh I get it now." I heard the smile in his voice. "You're talking it out on me just because your mom and dad are too busy to notice you James." he said sympathy in his voice.

"It's ok James you can tell me all about man. You can cry, yell, whatever you want James. I could hold you, if you don't want me to hold you I'll stay my distance. Just please get me out of this. I just want you to know I'm here for you." He said.

I let the words sink in. I turned around and made my way towards him with my head bowed downed, like I was ashamed of what I've done."I understand James. Your dad probably doesn't even know who you are, so you go and look for someone that represents him." He said softly.

The tears began to swell in my eyes, as I looked at him

**A/N: Do you think I should stop naming the chapter? Uh oh seems like James is in trouble. Man I'm having fun writing this well probably by like tomorrow I'll start working on the 4****th**** chapter. Hope you like it and I forgot my disclaimer I don't own Big time Rush and the only character I own is Jeff and I'm not sure if I should be proud of that haha. **


	4. You Can't Cover the Sun With Your Finger

**You Can't Cover the Sun With Your Finger**

I was at least a couple of step away from Jeff when something that sounded like a sob escaped my lips.

"Let it out James." He said smoothly from the chair.

I looked up conjuring up all the sadness deep inside; I then began to laugh at his stupidity.

"Jeff do you really think I could be fool by you." I said leaning forward grabbing at the arms of the chair for support.

"You're with kids all day of course you're bound to get some practice in making them feel, like you're trustworthy." I said disgust clear in my voice.

I spun him slowly around the chair and walked in the studio. I turned on the light, so I could see in the studio.

The studio matched the apartment; same color scheme and boring. I rolled my eyes.

"Look in the third drawer, there you'll see pictures. I take pictures of animals. I love animals; I care for them when I have to do a photo shoot with him." He said loud enough for me to hear.

I scoffed as I got the pictures and looked through them.

"So, does taking pictures of cute little animals make you a good guy Jeff?" I asked putting the pictures back.

He didn't respond. "What, you've got nothing to say now?" I asked looking at the rest of the drawers.

I heard him whisper something, but I didn't quite understand what he said. "Jeff, you're going to have to speak up some." I said innocently.

"I said you got the wrong guy." He shouted. I rolled my eyes while searching a couple more place in the studio.

"Pathetic." I said under my breath.

"You keep saying that maybe you'll start believing it soon." I said making my way back to the living, so I could face Jeff again.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "I searched in the places that I know you should have had them and it's not in any of those places." I informed, hearing the impatience in my voice.

"Tell me Jeff where you keep it, you know the dirty shit, the porn? Do I have to keep going for you to understand what I'm looking for or do you get it?" I asked watching him. His expression was unreadable.

I smiled at his face I knew he was trying to hide his true expression.

"Am I getting to you?" I asked victoriously. I still watched him waiting for him to say something.

"Do you want to know why you can't find kiddie porn?" he asked aggressively. He thrashed violently in the chair.

I mockingly took a step back "Because I got the wrong guy blah blah blah. Look Jeff you shouldn't test me and I'm running out of patience" I said lowering my voice to a dangerous level.

I lowered my gaze, so he could see the coldness in my eyes. I was done playing an innocent teenager.

"I'm not a pedophile!" he sobbed loudly.

"Help me someone!" he yelled.

"Shit, get me out of this!" he continued to yell.

"Please just take whatever you want. I have money in my wallet and in my bedroom and some jewelry take it and just please don't hurt me." he begged

I lost control and punched him. I was getting angry with him.

"Jeff, just tell me where you keep the porn and maybe then I'll just think about leaving." I said watching him sob.

He spit out some blood and sobbed uncontrollably looking around the room in panic.

I glared at him. "I know who you are." I said coldly

"When are you leaving?" he continued to sobbed I cringed in sheer disgust at the sight of him now.

"I think you know a couple of my friends Jeff, and like I said whenever the fuck I feel like it." I yelled in anger. I walked towards the picture that had caught my attention.

I grabbed it and pretty much shoved it in his face. "Who is this Jeff?" I questioned it was rage full blown rage. The anger just took over me.

"A model I took pictures of." He said trying to get some space between him and the picture.

I grabbed it and smashed it against his side. "Not just a model Jeff." I threw the broken picture on the floor, hearing what little glass was left attached shatter against the floor.

"Were you aware that her name was Angela, and that she'd gone missing for, oh just little over two months now?" I said staring at him with anger.

He said nothing.

I sighed in frustration. I looked at the empty space where the picture of Angela was and saw a safe in its place.

I looked back at Jeff and saw that he was looking at the safe with a panicked look on his face.

"Bingo." I said with a smile. I knew it was here.

"I should have known you were that sick." I stressed on the word "Sick"

I walked over to the safe and examined it. It had a keypad on it, so it shouldn't be too difficult to open.

"Jeff, are you going to tell me the pin or am I going to have to guess it?" I asked he continued to stare at me at first with fear, but it changed to humor.

"You'll never figure it out James, even if you do. It'll take you weeks to figure it out." He smirked.

"You underestimate me Jeff; quite frankly I'm a bit insulted. Remember girls like brains too." I said turning my attention back to the safe.

**A/N: hey, so did you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter? I hope so. Well thank you to the wonderful feedback you guys have been giving me. Is me or did I make James a bit scary? Haha well I bet y'all are confused about…god…oops I forgot the chick's name in the story whatever well you're probably confused on how James knows her, well that'll be explained on the next chapter. I can't give that away, because then you won't be surprised. Well review, favorite, subscribe please and stay tune. More exciting stuff on the way ;) oh and I just wanted make a little challenge just to make things a little bit interesting. Just give me a little guess as to why I named the this chapter the way I did and I'll give you a shout out on the next chapter. Well I re-wrote it I wasn't too happy about it, but this is a slight improvement. **


	5. What's in the safe

**What's in the safe**

I paced in front of the safe trying to think of any number combination, he would use.

"Face it James you don't know what it is." he taunted me.

I shook my "Quiet you!" I hissed. I rubbed my chin and smiled a wicked smile.

"Hm, would it be when Angela disappeared?" I Turned to face him.

His eyes were hard to read. It was as if I weren't even talking to him.

I rolled my eyes "OK, thanks for the help." I whispered.

I keyed in "08-31" the safe signaled out that it was wrong.

Jeff laughed "I told you, you wouldn't get it." he mocked.

I sighed "Jeff, you're not that complex man. I'll figure it out." I said putting my hands on my hips, thinking.

I walked back at him and picked up the picture of Angela and examined that.

"That's mine." he stated weakly

I scoffed not answering that ridiculous statement. I found a number behind it it was penciled in.

I smirked "Nice hiding spot." I said walking to the safe and keyed in "1990"

"Was that the year she was born?" I asked the safe clicked and a smile played in the corner of my lips.

He didn't respond. I shrugged it off and opened the safe.

"What the fuck? You truly are a monster." I said leafing through pictures of kids completely naked and tied up.

I stopped at a picture seeing a picture of a Latino boy smiling ans fully clothed.

Tears burned in the back of my eyes. A knot formed in the back of my throat. The heat rushed to my face. I felt sick looking at this.

"I can explain James." he squealed.

I looked at him cautious to keep the tears from falling. I hid the sadness by glaring at him. "What, Jeff?" I asked cutting my words short, so my voice wouldn't betray me.

"They were asking for it." he said with full confidence.

I grind my teeth. "They were children, you asshole." I said through cletched teeth.

"So they were begging for with what they were saying, doing." he said without any hesitation.

I smashed my fist into his face, so hard I thought I broke my own hand.

I shook my hand a bit making sure I didn't. I glanced down at Jeff and saw that he was knocked out.

I smiled and walked to his bathroom looking for scissors, Peroxide and alcohol.

I walked back to the living room seeing the chair empty. I gasped dropping everything I had in my hands.

"James?" I heard Jeff's voice in a sing-song tone.

The hairs in the back of my neck stood up, I swallowed back the fear and looked around.

"How do you know about her?" I heard his voice it was getting and I looked around and grabbed the taser I had packed just in case and dashed for the hallway closet.

"TELL ME!" he shouted causing me to jump.

I pressed my lips together, silently thanking the alcohol I took got rid of my fears easier. I would have never been able to do that without it.

The door knob jiggled a bit, so I braced myself ready to attack.

The door flew open and I pressed the taser against his chest bring him down to the ground in a matter of seconds.

I continued to tase him until he was out once again. With a satisfied smile I dragged him to his kitchen

I tied him up once again and made extra sure that he wasn't getting out.

I reached for him belt buckle and unbuckled it. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his hips to his ankles.

I was just about to take off his underwear when Jeff woke up.

"Ugh, wha-what are you doing?" he asked groggy.

I smiled "I'm going to doing the world a favor."

his eyes widen he began to struggle, so I grabbed my taser "Jeff, Jeffy look if you don't stop I'll have to use this again, and beside you should be in some pain. I hear that taser tighten your muscles." I said waving the taser in his face.

He relaxed, so I tugged on the underwear and slipped them off.

I was impressed "Nice, Jeff who would have know you were packin'?" I joked

his eyes were shut tight. He was silently sobbing.

I rolled my eyes ans went to the freezer to get a pack of ice.

I tossed it on his (heh) life stick, disco stick, or magic stick whatever you like to it.

"So well we wait why do we talk?" I said getting a chair from the dinning room.

I smiled and rested my elbow in the back of the chair and rested my chin in my hand.

**A/N: So I decided to combine both chapters to make it longer. Don't be mad I promise Next Chapter is going to be longer without the combination of two chapters. I hope I didn't confuse anyone by doing this. I just like having long chapter. Just for probably confusing some of you I'll try posting the next chapter up or update my other story called "My Sin" **


	6. The Talk

**The Talk**

"Just let me go." he begged. I rolled my eyes

"So you said you wanted to know how I know Angela?" I asked not wanting to hear his redundancies, he continued to beg quietly.

Better, but I would have loved it if he'd stop.

"Well she was my sister." I said bluntly.

He stopped blabbering and stared at me wide eyed. I gave him a sinister smile

"Yeah, well not really, she's adopted. That don't matter I still loved her like a sister." I said waving a hand in the air like I was dismissing it.

"t-that can't be." he said in a small voice

I nodded "But it is." I said cocking an eyebrow.

He looked away, I could see he was having trouble breathing. I rolled my eyes

"Oh Jeff don't tell me now that you got a heart. I was beginning to have fun." I said mockingly frowning.

I chuckled.

"Oh I just want to know why?" I asked looking at him.

He looked back at me with so much sorrow, that it could of made me regret doing anything to him, but I shook it off.

"I loved her." he said his voice broke causing the rage inside me boil, my skin crawl. He doesn't know what love is.

"You don't kill someone you love." I scoffed narrowing my eyes.

"I had too, James she wanted to leave me." he said in a victimizing tone.

I gritted my teeth "Because you kidnapped her." I was biting the inside of my bottom lip. He said nothing.

I got up to examine the surgical area. It was pale, but wasn't ready yet.

"Please don't do this, PLEASE." he begged. I pushed down the ice pack back in place

"Jeff, what if that was a little girl or a boy saying that would you have listened?" I asked in a low voice.

I knew it brought a chill up his spine by the terror in his eyes.

I turned on my heels and walked to the living room to grab the picture of the Latino.

I walked back with the picture behind my back.

I was close to his face, I put on a look of disgust

"Why does he keep his clothes on huh?" I said letting him see the picture of the boy.

"What's it to you?" he asked rebelliously. I smiled at his courage, but which moods instantly

"Answer the question." I demanded.

I glared at me I laughed at him.

"Jeff, look I've got the upper hand here just tell me why he gets to keep his clothes on." I said shoving the picture in his face.

"It's none of your business." he said angrily.

I narrowed my eyes; shoved the picture in his mouth, causing him to gag.

I smirked

"His name is Carlos, Carlos Garcia." I said stepping back to the iced area.

I pushed it down with force causing him to wiggle under my force.

"Tell me Jeff. What made Carlos different than the others?" I asked putting more force.

He groaned in pain.

"I guess you're not numb yet." I said coldly.

"I had a sister. Her name was Emily. She was six when I was ten and my mom would have make me babysit her. God I hated it, so much."

I stopped pressing on the ice, sat down in the chair I brought out, and listened.

"She would go to work, I would make Emily take a shower, because mom would leave at six. My mom was a night nurse.

Well like I said I would make my sister take a shower, while she was doing that I would go watch T.V. In the living. For some reason or another she would always come to the living room naked and wet, she would tackle me on the couch and would tickle me saying 'Pervy Jeffy.' over and over again."

he paused to chuckle and look over at me. "Well on this day she did the same thing. In the middle of it my mom walked in and she freaked out." he chuckled again, but this time a couple of tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes.

I swallowed back the urge to say anything, and waited for him to continue telling me his story

"Could you imagine your mom walking in on your sister naked straddling you?" he asked in hysteria. I remained quiet; wanting him to continue.

"Well on with the story, she grabbed Emily by her shoulder; dragging her to the bathroom,

'You're not suppose to do that while you're naked.'

I stayed there in shock. I didn't know we were doing anything wrong. I thought it was just for fun. Well my mom came back grabbed me by the collar; taking me to the kitchen, and there she grabbed a butcher knife

'Jeffery, if I ever see you doing that to anyone I promise I will cut off your penis.'

she waved it around for a little bit longer. I cried that night I was afraid to even touch Emily." he paused again tears still falling from the corners of his eyes.

He stared up at the ceiling.

"She sent Emily away the minute she turned ten said something like 'I'm not risking having you sleep with her.'

I never saw her again until my mom died. She was beautiful. Blonde hair, shoulder length.

Curly ringlets, rose pedal lips, cream white skin, and pale blue eyes." he said as if he were in another world now. I cleared my throat, getting up from my seat.

"That was a lovely story Jeff, but that still didn't explain why Carlos is different." I stated not phased by the story.

He sighed "He just was so innocent, trusting, and I just couldn't handle seeing the pain I caused him. He was the first I tried doing it facing me, but the look in his eyes put a damper in my mood." admitted without any remorse.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Sick." was all I could manage to say.

There was a moment of silence before I collected my thoughts

"So you're telling me your mother is one to receive the blame, if only she'd let your little have your fun right?" I asked.

The question dripping with sarcasm. I glared at him.

"Was your friend or something?" he asked panic surfaced in his voice.

"Something." I replied sourly.

"Look James don't do this. You'll regret this your whole life. I'm just trying to look out for you. This is going to scar you mentally, whenever you're going to sleep with someone. I'll pop in your mind." he bargained with me.

My eyes turned dark with anger "Jeff, remember what I said earlier.

What if one of them said that to you under you before you would thrust your throbbing member in them?" I questioned.

"Please don't do this, you're ruining your life." I said without waiting for his answer.

He remained quiet. I nodded

"Right, now let's see if your ready." I chirped; trying to cheer up the mood.

"Ah it seems like you, but then again I'm drunk and not a doctor. I bet you wished Logan was still here." I said slyly.

**A/N: So in celebration of getting more reviews I decide to work hard and post up this chapter hopefully you all like it :) I tried my hardest to answer all your question...well most. Please review, favorite, or subcribe you can even PM me I really don't have a life during the summer, so come talk to me until school starts. Can you believe it I'm going to be a senior when i get back to school! AHHHHHHHHHH I'm good, I'm good. All I hope for this year is to finally talk to my crush and do well in school. Aug. 25th, Senior year last year to act like a kid. My theme song is offically Weightless by All Time low. Check it out if you don't know about it.**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

OK so I have the next chapter typed and well since I don't feel like proof reading right now. I just have a question should I post it up now or tomorrow where everyone has had their cup of tea/coffee? Haha just review telling me what I should.


	8. Very Close Call

**Close Call**

"Right, now let's see if your ready." I chirped; trying to cheer up the mood.

"Ah it seems like you, but then again I'm drunk and not a doctor. I bet you wished Logan was still here." I said slyly.

He began to cry, I rolled my eyes as I took off the ice pack and saw it was a bit blueish.

I set the ice pack aside and grabbed the scissors. "Now I'm going to start and I really need you to stay still or else your mom's threats will come true." I warned.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE." he begged loudly; shaking violently.

"Jeff, your not going to stop me from doing this so you might as well just forget the word 'don't'." I said keeping the scissors at a safe distance from his "jewels"

"Besides begging makes you look like a dog." I teased; laughing a bit.

He continued to sob, but shake his entire body.

"Tough crowd." I muttered.

I flipped the hair out of my face and prepare to edge the scissors near him.

I looked at his face and he had his eyes shut was gritting his teeth. I was for sure that he would break his teeth with the amount of pressure he was forcing on them.

"Don't worry Jeff-" I was cut off by the door bell. I froze.

I quickly dropped the scissors on the and grabbed the duct tape and slap it on his mouth to keep him from shouting.

The door bell kept ringing with impatiences. I rolled my eyes, I just wanted to get this done. I put the ice back on his package.

I walked up to the door and tried to put on the act of innocence.

I opened to the door and there was man who looked like he was the same age as Jeff. I swallowed back my nervousness at the sight of the man.

"Hi? Is Jeff here?" he asked looking at the house number; making sure he had the right house.

I smiled and shut the door behind me, so he wouldn't have the chance to look inside and figure out what was happening.

I kept the plastic smile on "Yeah, he is but he's sick." I said observing the man.

He had on a a gray suit, a red tie and a black shiny shoes. He had a large bald spot, he tried to hide it by coming the side hair to the middle of his head.

He pressed his lips together and slid his sunglasses to the tip of his nose and me over with admiring eyes.

I cleared my throat. This got his attention.

"Hm, Jeff didn't say he was having company over." he smirked

I tightened my jaw "Well mom wanted me to make sure Jeff was OK." I lied.

"Jeff has a sister?" he asked confused.

I nodded "Yeah Emily, but they don't really talk much." I said solemnly.

He nodded "Well it was nice meeting you..." he trailed off

"James and you are?" I asked

"Matt, he's partner in crime." he joked.

"I'm sure of it." I said smiling.

"OK well give him this. These are private son so don't look at them." he smiled; giving me a thick envelope and made his way to he's convertible.

I sighed a sigh of relief and went back in the house.

"He'll never believe you." Jeff said once I was in his point of view.

I glared at him "I don't know Jeff I'm a pretty good actor." I bragged

"You were pretty fickle." he said with no emotion.

"Shut up!" I shouted causing an echo effect.

He gave me a small smile like he had something up he sleeve, but I ignored it.

I grabbed the rubbing alcohol and unscrewed the top off, but had to get that stupid foil thing off.

I rummaged through his cabinet and grabbed whatever I could use to pop the foil off.

I smiled in victory once my fingers were coiled around the silver fork. I turned around and saw that Jeff wasn't there and neither was the scissors I was going to use.

I looked around and saw no trace of him. I grew nervous, but tried to keep my cool. So I went to the fridge and grabbed the rum and gulped down a couple more sips of it. (A/N: Now I wished I used vodka, let just pretend I know how rum is)

It burned all the way down to the center of my stomach. I knew it was a stupid idea to do, but I know that I wouldn't be able to do this if I was dead sober.

I gripped the neck of the bottle wobbling down to his studio. I tried to keep my vision from blurring.

I heard a noise coming from the bedroom. I turned around and walking as quietly as I could possibly could in this state of mind.

Which I think is quiet, I walked down the hallway when I heard to the bedroom door open

I panicked and ducking into the bathroom leaving the door opened just a crack.

I jumped into some kind of closet/storage thing closing it all the way gripping the bottle, as hard as I could.

I heard Jeff open the door. His foot steps on the solid floor.

I bit down on my lip; waiting, and getting a cramp in my leg.

I prepared myself waiting for him to open the door I was hiding behind, but it didn't come instead I heard him walk away.

I breathed out the breath I had been hold and slumped in.

In just a slit second I was in the protection of the darkness, then the other flooded by the harmful light being dragged out of my hiding spot breaking the bottle on the side of his face.

He let go of my; grabbing his face, but in the process cutting my forearm with the scissors.

I ignored the pain in my forearm kicked him in the stomach.

He dropped the scissors I quickly grabbed them and had it against his throat.

"Come on I didn't come here just to be beaten up. Now just follow me to the kitchen and I won't stab you." I said trying to regain my calm.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He questioned; still holding his stomach.  
"Because Jeff I'm not a killer." I said walking behind him with the scissor in his back.

He sodded as he got to the kitchen and got back in position.

I smiled at him while I put the scissor in my back pocket putting the shape edge up.

I taped him up and sighed when I realized that the numbness might have faded away.

"I guess your just going to have to bare with the pain now." I shrugged.

"Don't worry Jeff Logan had a book about it and trust me I've studied that thing forward and backwards." I said putting up a hand to my heart and smiled.

His eyes turned to sheer panic.

**A/N: Did I keep a promise or what? Was it good? I wrote this yesterday and I proof read it today hopefully it good. Please review, favorite, or subcribe. Only because you asked :)**


	9. What Have I Done

**What Have I Done?**

"What would you say to Emily if she was here?" I asked pouring the rubbing alcohol all over his private area.

"Probably help, some kid's going to cut my balls off." he sobbed; trying to play it off as a laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that she wouldn't have done anything considering you were the cause of her being sent away." I augured back.

I gripped the scissors as I pressed hard against his skin.

The red liquid oozed out of his sack, I scrunched up my nose as I smelled the metallic smell.

I ignored the sensation of my nausea and continued on cutting; hearing the horrific, pain filled screams coming from Jeff.

I just kept cutting slowly feeling like I was loosing myself and becoming a monster.

Weird thing was I didn't mind it one bit.

The thrill coursing through my body, knowing what I was doing was wrong.

I laughed cruelly at Jeff's scream.

I knew that any second now someone would hear Jeff screaming.

I smiled as I kept cutting earning another scream from Jeff causing me to forget what I was suppose to cut off.

This made me feel like I was in control and I loved it.

The sick enjoyment of causing Jeff pain, like he caused to the others before me.

I looked down at the passed out Jeff in front of me, and noticed that I had cut off his ball sack.

I sighed in disappointment and grabbed the needle and thread I had prepared before and began stitching the wound.

As I was finishing up my job Jeff began to move, so I quickly grabbed his legs to keep him from causing more harm.

"Careful, Jeff I'm not done yet." I said finishing up.

I looked up at Jeff's face, I grabbed some bandages and tape.

I carefully put it on over his wound "Now you are going to have to not move around a lot, lift anything heavy, and I definitely recommend that you, yourself take off the stitches. So you don't have to go through any embarrassment to explain to your doctor how you got that. I should say in about 3-4 weeks you can take them out." I instructed

I grabbed the severed organs with gloves I had in my bag "What should I do with these?" I asked the tone of my voice almost unrecognizable.

He just cried; trying to bury his face in his arm.

"I could throw it outside and let some animal eat it, but then again you're such a environmentalist I shouldn't" I said walking to the kitchen sink.

"I'll just chuck these in the garbage disposal." I said throwing the organs in the sink.

I turned on the garbage disposal and listened to the sound of the disposal grinding the organs.

I smiled pleasantly "I'm going to take a shower I don't want the blood to stay on my skin for a moment longer."

I plopped Jeff in the side to make sure he was OK. Once he moved away from my touch, I walked towards the bathroom.

I went to the sink I need to be ready just in case Jeff does escape again.

I turned on the hot water and ran my hands under it; feeling the water burn me, but I need to make sure it kill all the germs.

I watched as the blood washed away, feeling satisfied I looked in the mirror and for the second time today I saw my reflection.

I saw my eyes they were dark with anger.

I had blood stains around my chin and my neck.

I gagged at the sight. I cupped some of the water and splashed it on my face and neck, rubbing soap on my face.

As soon as I knew I got everything clean from my body, I walked out trying to regain my cool.

What did I just do? Did I really do this? Did I actually go through the plan and cut off his balls?

I reached the kitchen and saw Jeff still in tied up. I breathed in deeply and walked up to him.

I untied him, so I could get him back on the chair, so I could think of what to do with him next.

As we were walking to the chair, I was looking out the window.

I needed to make sure no one was watching what was taking place in Jeff's apartment.

I saw a figure in the window before I could even figure out what it was, I was struck with a heavy object against my head.

I wake up restrained from head to toe. "What's going on?" I said groggy.

A huge pain came from the back of my head. I wanted to grab my head, but I could move my hands it was tied down.

I frantically looked around. Jeff sat at the couch with a menacing look on his face.

"Payback's a bitch James." He said waving a knife in the air.

He flashed me a smile that was anything but friendly.

I laughed at the irony now. "Oh so what are you going to do Jeff?" I asked trying to sound as calm as I could.

"And more." he edged his way to me.

My eyes widen as he grabbed my hand, singling out my pinky he put the sharp edge against the skin.

I swallowed back a scream quickly trying to think of any ideas to save myself.

My mind went blank, so I had to relay on my instincts.

Jeff got in my face trying to see the fear in me, his brushed against my nose.

It was now or never and I definitely didn't want to give up without putting up a fight.

I was too close to finishing what I came here for and I'm not going to be stopped before finishing.

I needed to finish my mission to get my pay back for Angela, Carlos, Logan and every other kid he killed.

**A/N: So did you like or hate it? It might suck I'm a little sleepy but It's OK I'm a big girl I can handle the criticism honest. So I know I haven't been on here for like a week and I'm sorry. I really don't have any excuse for that, just that I've been lazy and just slept speaking of which I'm going to do that as soon as I post this. Please pwease review! If you don't want it's cool I guess as long as you favorite, subscribe. I'm starting school August 25th so that might take up a chunk of my time, but whenever I can update I will no worries. **


	10. How Could This Happen

******How could this happen?**

I tried to regain my breathing; I tried to tug my hand away from Jeff. He laughed wickedly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, gripping harder.

I closed my eyes as I felt him sawing at my finger.

I could feel the warm blood dripping down my hand, soaking into my clothes.

I let out a pain-filled scream, while hearing Jeff's laughter taunting me.

"Just let me go!" I cried out.

"Open your eyes James," he said with a calmness that sent a chill to the very core of my body.

I shivered at the sound of his voice, but obeyed.

I looked into his eyes and only saw revenge his eyes. Cold-hardhearted revenge.

I gulped and let out another blood curdling scream.

"James, wake up." I saw his lips move, but the voice didn't match it.

I looked at him, emotions muddled with confusion and fear.

I saw his hands gripping my arms shaking. "Wake up!" Logan's voice rang through out the area.

I blinked a couple times. One moment I was in Jeff's apartment, tied down, and the other I'm in the dark bedroom that I shared with Logan.

One moment Jeff's hands were shaking me awake and the next it was Logan's.

"It's just a night terror James," I could hear Logan's voice desperately calling to me, but I couldn't believe it.

_Logan, you're dead. The dead can't speak._

I felt Jeff's hands letting me go and the lights turning on, causing me to close and shield my eyes.

"Jeff isn't here, it's just us." I heard Carlos' voice.

My eyes shot open, darting to where the voice was coming from.

There he was with Logan and Kendall, they were all afraid to come near me.

"You had that dream again?" Kendall edged his way to me.

"I-it seemed so real," I stuttered. I couldn't get a grip on what was happening. "Logan, you and Carlos are suppose to be dead?" I asked instead of stating what I knew.

Seeing them in the same room with me wasn't enough proof for me to believe that they were alive.

Logan sighed sadly. "Last time it was Kendall and Carlos," he said wearily.

Carlos rubbed his temples. "What happened in your nightmare this time?" he asked, taking a seat on my bed.

I couldn't believe it. I reached up to touch Carlos and he was very much alive. He was warm like me.

I wanted to laugh out at the fact that two of my best friends were alive, but a sob intervened.

I pulled back my hand, looking at it, as if there was going to be some kind of residue left on my hand.

"I-I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Carlos asked with a smile that wasn't meant to be humorous. I nodded.

"James, this entire week you've been waking up, screaming, telling us that some guy named Jeff is out to kill you," Kendall said, concern spilling in all of his words.

"Last night's was that I came in to save you, but died in the process. Remember that?" Logan asked, getting close to the bed.

I said nothing. I was still trying to process the fact that it was all a dream.

"It felt so real," I muttered.

"That's what a night terror is, James. That's what makes them horrific," Kendall said, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Look James, I'll stay here in your bed if that makes you feel better," Logan suggested.

I looked up at him and nodded still confused. "Go to sleep. We've got the day off tomorrow, so we can hang out and go to that coffee shop. I know how much you like the chocolate cake there, " Kendall said with a small smile, but his eyes still held traces of concern.

I returned the smile; unsure if I was still dreaming. "Come on Carlitos," Kendall said; smacking both hands on Carlos' shoulders, trying to push his out of the room, but Carlos shrugged his hands off.

He turned to face and smiled at me. "Here man, this always helps me with my nightmares. My dad gave it to me when I was five," Carlos said, reaching in his pocket.

He handed me a small dream-catcher.

I looked down at it with a small smile. "Thanks. I just hope it works," I said softly.

Logan took it and went to the drawer we shared, pulling out a packet of thumbtacks.

He stuck the dream catcher at the head of my bed and crawled in next to me, draping an arm around me.

"Goodnight James," he yawned.

I nestled into Logan, looking up at the dream-catcher with a worried look.

_Please work._

"Goodnight Logan," I closed my eyes, but couldn't sleep.

I finally got to sleep when the sun began to rise.

**A/N: How about that? Who would have guessed that was coming, but this isn't the ending. No I'm not quite satisfied with it just yet. I got another twist coming and then just maybe it'll be the end. Please review, subscribe, or favorite. A big thank you to MinuteCloser2Falling for offering to be my beta. I bet you can see the difference :D**


	11. Is It Real

**A/N: So, here it is Hope you like it please review I want to know should I continue this or do you think that was a good ending? Guess what Today is my 1st day of school and what are the odds that a water pump broke, so now we're delayed 2hrs! I just want to go to school, so I can see "him" i haven't seen him at all during the summer. Sure I havent't talked to him, but still I miss seeing him. Sorry off topic I had to get that off my chest and boy did it feel good. Like I said reveiw if you want me to go on or not :) and sorry if there's any grammar mistakes and what not my beta hasn't been on and I wanted to get this posted before school started. I'm just wondering if I could get up to 45 reviews (no pressure I promise) **

**Is This Real?**

"James, wake up man let go get some coffee!" Carlos said jumping in the bed disturbing me and Logan.

He mumbled something into my hair, but I was too tired to listen.

I just snuggled more in the pillow, trying to block out the sun light.

I heard Carlos huff, smiled into the pillow thinking that he gave up.

A moment later the covers were pulled off of me.

I guess I was wrong, of course Carlos would never give up. Who was I kidding he doesn't know the meaning of giving up.

Logan jumped the bed and started wrestling Carlos.

I watched in amusement, until I spotted Kendall so I eased my way toward him.

He was already dressed in a plain blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and a gray cardigan.

I being the taller one ruffled his hair it was wet signaling me that he was freshly out of the shower.

"How do you do not do anything to your hair?" I asked; indeed it was a mystery to me.

I have to always put any kind of products in my hair.

I can't stand messy hair.

"Because I'm just naturally beautiful James...duh." he said; shrugging his shoulders, and then turning his attention back to Logan and Carlos.

I took this opportunity to sneak in the shower.

I looked in the mirror, still wondering how everything that happened last night was a dream.

Is this a dream?

Do I even know the difference now?

I sighed giving up on that thought and taking a shower, trying to think of what this day has got to offer me.

A day with my three best friend at a coffee shop picking up girl, what better way to spend a day off?

I finished, taking a shower, putting my clothes on, and the taking an extra long time on my hair; perfecting the Diamond hair.

I have the tradition going.(A/N: anyone else notice that in Big Time Concert I'm assuming James' dad wears stuff James would wear or is that just me haha)

Once I finished the aroma of pancake invaded my nostrils, and I was not complaining.

Mama Knight made the best pancakes I've ever had.

Carlos and Logan finally made peace and were now stuffing their faces with pancakes.

I chuckled and made my way over to the table grabbing a plate of pancakes and enjoyed them.

It took ten minutes for Logan and Carlos to decide who was taking the next shower.

I lost interest in the first five minutes and settled with idly flipping through one of Katie's pop Tiger about my plans this summer.

I was about to get the results of a quiz that was going to tell me how my summer was going to pan out when I got a tap by Kendall.

I looked up from the magazine.

He laughed at the sight of me reading Pop tiger, but he was use to by now

"Let's go, the goons are done getting ready." He joked.

I nodded and left the magazine on the couch; walking with Kendall, while Logan and Carlos talked about what pick up line they were going to use on all the girls they see.

I couldn't help, but laugh at their lines.

Some varied from "Hey, baby I just go here from the library but must not be done since I'm checking you out." to "Yo, you must be giving out tickets, because you got fine written all over you."

Nice that's a fair warning for me and Kendall.

We finally got to the coffee shop.

We got our drinks and well say Logan is quite the daredevil when it comes to food.

He order some kind of tea (I think), but it was green and loaded with ice.

I just got a frappe, I wasn't risking anything today.

Logan spotted a girl reading a Phoebe Nahshem book (A/N; Not sure if that's how you spell the Mathematician Logan Loves haha.) and he's now following her around the coffee shop.

Carlos found magazines about helmets, so that will take a while for him to came back.

"So James I think you should seriously see someone about these night terrors man. It isn't healthy that your dreaming this." Kendall blurted out, but not once lifting his eyes from his cup.

I sighed "I guess you're right Kendall." I said defeated. I must be going crazy.

What else would explain these...nightmares?

"When we get back will you come with me to talk to your mom about this?" I asked innocently.

I heard him laugh quietly not a "I'm laughing at you", but a "I'm glad you asked" kind of laugh. He put his arm around my shoulders

"Of course and I'll even go with to your appointments." he said; with an encouraging smile.

I smiled back.

"tha-" I was cut off when I saw sunblock girl come in. she seemed like she was looking for someone, and didn't she me.

She sat by the window staring out the window still looking.

I felt Kendall remove his arm and lightly punch my arm "Go talk to her." He said encouragingly.

I smirked as I strolled over to her; trying to think of her real name.

Sara maybe? Eh worth a try.

I sat down "Hey, Sara." I greeted her with my award-winning smile.

She smiled "Hey James, what are you doing here?" she asked with a bright smile.

I tipped my cup towards her, then took a sip.

"I could ask you the same." I responded cocking an eyebrow. Serious, what girl goes to a coffee shop alone?

"I'm meeting someone here for a job, now you" she said peeking interest.

I laughed "Well the guys wanted to try out some of the coffee. Who are you meeting?" I asked; wandering who it.

"Well he's a famous photographer. He said he's going to help me get started with my modeling career." she squeaked with excitement.

She clapped quickly trying, but failing to maintain her excitement.

I smiled at the sight of her happiness. It was cute.

"What's his name?" I asked sharing her excitement.

"Jeffery Goodings." she said still excited.

"As in Jeff Goodings?" I asked feeling hollow, as the name "Jeff" echoed. She nodded quickly, biting her bottom lip.

I gripped the table, I watched her, as she got up and order herself a coffee.

Breathe, breathe. It's not the Jeff in your dreams, he's not real.

She came back and looked at me with a worried look.

"James, are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on my hand that was gripping the table.

I loosened up and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine so Sara wha-"

"Hey Jeff over here." she said; standing up waving a hand for this "Jeff" guy to come.

I silently cursed him and put on a fake smile.

I heard his footsteps on the marble floor.

No him, no he doesn't exist.

He stopped at the table and my eyes followed Sara as she draped an arm around the Jeff neck.

I froze once I saw him. Same face, hair, height, everything.

I blinked. He was still there.

I blinked again.

There Jeff stood in front of me with that smile, sending chills up my spine like in my dreams.

"Let's go babe, the studio's waiting." he smirked; causing me to want to vomit.

I was paralyzed with fear, as I watched them go.

Sara looked back with a smile and waved, then turned back to catch up to Jeff.

My brain screamed for me to run after them, but my legs suddenly felt like sandbag were weighting them down.

They were out of the door. It took everything I had in me to move and get out of my seat to follow them.

I could hear Kendall's voice, but it was distorted.

I needed to get to Sara now, I had to save her.

I finally gain momentum and ran out the coffee shop, only to see the gold 1978 Trans Am driving off, leaving me to choke on the dust.

I followed behind flaring my arms around to get him to stop, instead the car got faster.

I stuttered to a stop coughing from the dust surrounding me.

She was gone and I couldn't do a thing about it now.


	12. Is This Real Improved

Is This Real?

"James, wake up man! Lets go get some coffee!" Carlos said, jumping in the bed, disturbing me and Logan.

He mumbled something into my hair, but I was too tired to listen.

I just snuggled more into the pillow, trying to block out the sunlight.

I heard Carlos huff and I smiled into the pillow, thinking that he gave up.

A moment later, the covers were pulled off of me.

I guess I was wrong- of course Carlos would never give up.

Logan jumped out of the bed and started wrestling Carlos.

I watched in amusement, until I spotted Kendall so I eased my way toward him.

He was already dressed in a plain blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and a gray cardigan.

I, being the taller one, ruffled his hair; it was wet, signaling me that he came fresh out of the shower.

"How do you not do anything to your hair?" I asked- indeed, it was a mystery to me.

I have to always put some kind of product in my hair.

I can't stand messy hair.

"Because I'm just naturally beautiful James...duh," he said, shrugging his shoulders, and then turning his attention back to Logan and Carlos.

I took this opportunity to sneak into the shower.

I looked in the mirror, still wondering how everything that happened last night was a dream.

Is this a dream?

Do I even know the difference now?

I sighed, giving up on that thought and taking a shower, trying to think of what this day has got to offer me.

A day with my three best friends, at a coffee shop, picking up girls…what better way to spend a day off?

I finished: taking a shower, putting my clothes on, and taking an extra long time on my hair- perfecting the Diamond hand.

I have to keep the tradition going. (A/N: Anyone else notice that, in Big Time Concert, I'm assuming James' dad wears stuff I'm sure his son would wear or is that just me? Haha.)

Once I finished, the aroma of pancake invaded my nostrils, and I was not complaining.

Mama Knight made the best pancakes I've ever had.

Carlos and Logan finally made peace over the pancakes and were now stuffing their faces with them.

I chuckled and made my way over to the table, grabbing a plate of pancakes and enjoying them.

It took ten minutes for Logan and Carlos to decide who was taking the next shower.

I lost interest in the first five minutes and settled with idly flipping through one of Katie's Pop Tiger magazines.

I was about to get the results of a quiz that was going to tell me how my summer was going to pan out when I got a tap on the shoulder from Kendall.

I looked up from the magazine.

He laughed at the sight of me reading Pop Tiger, but he was used to it by now.

"Lets go, the goons are done getting ready," he joked.

I nodded, left the magazine on the couch, and walked with Kendall, while Logan and Carlos talked about what pick-up line they were going to use on all the girls they see.

I couldn't help but laugh at their lines.

Some varied from, "Hey, baby, I just got here from the library but must not be done since I'm checking you out," to, "Yo, you must be giving out tickets, because you got fine written all over you." Nice. That's a fair warning for me and Kendall.

We finally got to the coffee shop.

We got our drinks and, well, lets say Logan is quite the daredevil when it comes to food.

He order some kind of tea (I think), but it was green and loaded with ice.

I just got a frappe, I wasn't risking anything today.

Logan spotted a girl reading a Phoebe Nahshem(A/N; Not sure if that's how you spell the Mathematician Logan loves haha.) and he's now following her around the coffee shop.

Carlos found magazines about helmets, so it'll take a while for him to come back.

"So James, I think you should seriously see someone about these night terrors man. It isn't healthy that you're dreaming this," Kendall blurted out, but not once lifting his eyes from his cup.

I sighed. "I guess you're right Kendall," I said, defeated. I must be going crazy.

What else would explain these...nightmares?

"When we get back, will you come with me to talk to your mom about this?" I asked innocently.

I heard him laugh quietly; not so much a "I'm laughing at you," but a "I'm glad you asked" kind of laugh. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course and I'll even go with to your appointments," he said with a proud smile.

I smiled back.

"Tha-" I was cut off when I saw sun-block girl come in. She seemed like she was looking for someone, and didn't see me.

She sat by the window, staring out the window, still looking.

I felt Kendall remove his arm and lightly punch my arm. "Go talk to her," he said encouragingly.

I smirked as I strolled over to her, trying to think of her real name.

Sara, maybe? Eh, worth a try.

I sat down. "Hey, Sara," I greeted her with my award-winning smile.

She smiled, "Hey James, what are you doing here?" she asked with a bright smile.

I tipped my cup towards her, and then took a sip.

"I could ask you the same," I responded, cocking an eyebrow. Seriously, what girl goes to a coffee shop alone?

"I'm meeting someone here for a job. Now you," she said, interest peeking.

I laughed. "Well, the guys wanted to try out some of the coffee. Who are you meeting?" I asked, wandering who it.

"Well, he's a famous photographer. He said he's going to help me get started with my modeling career," she squeaked with excitement.

She clapped, quickly trying, but failing to maintain her excitement.

I smiled at the sight of her happiness. It was cute.

"What's his name?" I asked, sharing her excitement.

"Jeffery Goodings," she said still excited.

"As in Jeff Goodings?" I asked feeling hollow, as the name "Jeff" echoed. She nodded quickly, biting her bottom lip.

I gripped the table; I watched her, as she got up and order herself a coffee.

Breathe, breathe. It's not the Jeff in your dreams, he's not real.

She came back and looked at me with a worried look.

"James, are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on my hand which was gripping the table.

I loosened up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine so Sara wha-"

"Hey Jeff, over here!" she said, standing up, waving a hand for this "Jeff" guy to come.

I silently cursed him and put on a fake smile.

I heard his footsteps on the marble floor.

Not him, no he doesn't exist.

He stopped at the table and my eyes followed Sara as she draped an arm around Jeff's neck.

I froze once I saw him. Same face, hair, height, everything.

I blinked. He was still there.

I blinked again.

There Jeff stood in front of me with that smile sending chills up my spine.

"Let's go babe, the studio's waiting," he smirked, making me to want to vomit.

I was paralyzed with fear as I watched them go.

Sara looked back with a smile and waved, then turned back to catch up to Jeff.

My brain screamed for me to run after them, but my legs suddenly felt like sandbags were weighting them down.

They were out of the door. It took everything I had in me to move and get out of my seat to follow them.

I could hear Kendall's voice, but it was distorted.

I needed to get to Sara now, I had to save her.

I finally gained momentum and ran out the coffee shop, only to see the gold 1978 Trans Am driving off, leaving me to choke on the dust.

I followed behind flaring my arms around to get him to stop, instead the car got faster.

I stuttered to a stop, coughing from the dust surrounding me.

She was gone and I couldn't do a thing about it now.

**A/N: Okay, so my beta just edited it so here it is, but better and probably a little nicer to read haha.. Tell me does this sound like an ending to you? I totally being serious I'm still not sure if I should write more about, so please do review and tell me what you think. I started school, so it might take some time to for me to update (if I do decide to contine), but it's not like I post frequently anyway haha. Still tell me what you think, subcribe, or favorite. (also I would love it if I got like 45 review no worries that's not going to determine when how often I update)**


	13. Author's Note 2

Sorry I haven't been on in like what? A couple of week or so? Whatever.

Well for those of you wondering I'm just trying to get a grip on going to school, its only been 3 days and half a week, and I'm a bit slow at getting use to anything.

Not only is this my senior year and the workload is getting to be a bit much, but also my "non-existing" social life is getting some action haha sorry I'm getting perverted in school.

Seriously I'm on my school newspaper and I'm trying not to look bad in that class considering I got a certain someone to impress and I want to sort of prove to myself that I'm an Okay writer.

I'm also trying to get a job since I am 17 and it just seems a bit irresponsible to not have one in my opinion.

Anyways I just wanted to take out some time off my schedule to write this and tell you those who are still into my story(ies) tha I haven't forgotten to finish this, so I'm planning on posting the next chapter like around weekend time, since its Memorial day, so no school Monday!

I'll definitely have something up by then. Well off to do some math homework.

I thought you'd need this kind of update/explanation since I was finishing an essay about a problem I've been haha I know stupid, but I don't have any control over the assignments I'm given.

By the way who here likes to criticize people? Like on how they look and what not. Come on you can be honest with me. I'm your author haha. There's gotta be some kind of trust there.


	14. There's Always Bad News

******There's Always Bad News**

Its been a couple days since I've heard anything from Sara. I can't help but think something bad has happened to her.

I stay up at night; just wondering what horrible things could have happened to her while I'm here in my safe, comfy bed.

I sighed with impatience, slowly getting out of bed to head to the living room to watch some TV.

I plopped down on the couch; switching the channels, before stopping on a local news channel.

I turned the volume up just enough for me to hear.

_"It's been more than 72 hours since soon-to-be model, Sara Michelle Adams, was last seen at this coffee shop. Police do not have any clues as to what caused her disappearance, but are still investigating in search for one of Hollywood's uprising talents. Please if you have any information about Sara Michelle Adams please call the number shown below. Thank you for your attention."_

My mouth flew open; I turned off the TV, and stared off into space not knowing whether to cry or

laughing at this situation.

I just stared; trying to remember everything that day, trying to just figure out where I took that wrong turn to end up in this bizarre place.

"James?" I hear a distant voice.

I slowly turn my head to see who it was.

I could see it was Kendall, but there was also someone behind him.

"James?" I hear his voice blend in with someone else.

I swallowed to get my throat moist enough to talk.

I opened my mouth to say some when I was pushed onto the floor, my vision blurred for a second.

I closed them and reopened them to see what happened when I saw Sara only she had deep cuts every where on her face, neck, body.

Her usual tan skin was a faint blue.

She looked soaked. I look into her eyes and it was as if the colors have been washed out.

Her hair, always brushed and styled, was now a crazy jungle.

The closest thing I could think of that looked like her was a demon.

Her movements were unlike any human, as if she was too stiff to move.

I could hear her bones crack with every movement.

I froze in horror, not knowing what stood before me.

"Sara?" I muttered, confusion willing itself in my voice.

Her now white eyes glared at me.

She lifted her hand in the air. Her hand formed a claw as she thrashed forward, letting out a blood-curling scream.

I closed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the impact.

"James, are you okay?" I heard Kendall's voice over me.

I opened my eyes, releasing myself from the protective position I was in and blinked a couple times, taking in my environment.

I was speechless.

What happened?

I checked for any kind of injury and all I could find was a hand print on my forearm where she must have grabbed me to drag me off the couch.

"James, what just happened? All I saw was you on the couch, and then on the ground in a fetal position!" Kendall said, a bit shook up.

I ignored him and stared at my forming bruise

.

"James, are you okay?" he questioned, worry heavy in his voice.

I looked at him, as if it were the first time I've ever seen him before.

"N-nothing," I said quietly.

"I need to go to bed. We start touring tomorrow," I said, speed-walking back to my room.

"Okay… if you need to talk, well… I'm here," he said quietly.

I sighed; staring at my hand.

I walked to my bed and covered myself with it.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but hey I finally updated! Woo! How much did you miss reading this? Probably not a lot. Well I know it's not the greatest chapter, but I promise I know where this is going I got the idea during school. Haha ********until next time everyone! Be safe ;)**


	15. Elephant In the Room

"James, come on our flight's boarding." Logan shook my shoulder

I nodded and sleepily grabbed my backpack.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Logan asked; slipping into his doctor mode.

I mumbled for a bit and finally decide to answer him coherently "Yes, Doctor I'm just sleepily right now its like 4 am dude, so chill." I said; waving a hand in front of his face,

In reality I haven't slept a wink after that weird incident.

Logan shrugs. "Okay, man if you say so."

We boarded the plane. Logan and I sat together, while Kendall and Carlos sat together.

Logan took out one of his medical books, and started reading it.

I sighed and took out my ipod; turning it to the current song I was listening to, which was "I'll follow you into the dark" by death cab for cutie.

I could feel my eyes shutting, the soft melody lulling me.

Static invaded the soft tune. I sat up trying to hear what was going on in my headphones

I could hear Sara's voice, but interferences were louder than her voice; pleaded for help.

My mouth went dry. My mind unwilling to wrap it mind to the sounds.

There was a blood-curling scream; causing me to rip out the headphones, and throwing them in fear.

I earned a look of mixed emotions from everyone around me.

I tried my hardest to play it off.

My face burned with embarrassment; as I reached for my headphones, without looking at the unwanted audience I picked up my ipod.

I looked at the screen, and saw a flash of Sara tied up. I resisted the urge to yell, or drop my Ipod.

I nestled back into my seat and shut my eyes.

The weight of everyone was unbearable, but I managed to get the rest I very much needed.

The plane landed and we got to the hotel room.

We settled down.

Logan and Carlos got into some kind of contest, and Katie was the judge.

Kendall and I decided to not be take part of it.

We walked down the gym to get rid of the jet-lag.

"Kendall...do you believe in...ghost?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

I heard him muffle a laugh. I sighed "Dude come on the-"

"Forget it man, I was just... I don't know. Just forget I asked." I said regretting I even asked.

"Okay then, man that's a weird question. Why did you want to know?" he asked in that tone. The one where you know he won't drop the subject until he gets an answer.

I sighed. I can't let him know I think Sara's dead. Not to mention the fact she's trying to communicate from "beyond the grave."

"I watched this documentary about ghosts and stuff." I said once again avoiding eye contact.

"Oh okay that explains it." he said; obviously wanting to say more, but decided against it.

I hate this feeling; like there an elephant in the room, and here I am dying to tell my best friends I see a dead girl everywhere I go.

**A/N: hey everyone! So I'm finally writing again. I know its not good, but I'm trying. For those of you who might not get what I'm writing here the explanation: James is see Sara AKA sunblock girl. She was kidnapped by Jeff the photographer. Yes he is real. Now James is seeing Sara, and People are starting to think he's crazy. Later on in the story he will try and get these...visions(?) to go away, but since he's famous that is going to be a challenge. Well it was fun catching up Au Revoir every one!**


End file.
